


Lending A Hand

by Dreamin



Series: What Happens After [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Pepper needs moral support and Stephen is more than happy to give it.





	Lending A Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Takes place sometime between _Ugly Plates And Ice Cream Are How We Cope_ and _An Offer_.

Stephen was checking the news on his laptop from his room at Kamar-Taj when he saw that Pepper was online. A quick glance at the clock told him something was up. _It’s three in the morning there._ He sent her an instant message.

**Hi, Pepper. Can’t sleep?**

**Hi. No, there’s a thunderstorm and I swear it’s right on top of us.**

He winced in sympathy. **Is Morgan with you?**

**She crawled into bed with me half an hour ago. She’s asleep now.**

**She can sleep through a storm?** Stephen chuckled. **I’m impressed.**

**I swear, she has selective hearing, just like Tony.**

He grinned. **You’re telling me you’ve never ignored something you didn’t want to hear?**

**Well… I might admit to getting distracted when certain politicians start talking.**

His grin widened. **Uh huh. As long as your hearing doesn’t get selective around me…**

**You? Never. You’re never boring and I have yet to hear you say the wrong thing.**

Stephen beamed. **That is high praise, I’ll take it.**

**I thought you would. Ugh, I’m not looking forward to today.**

**More meetings?**

**No, a university is naming their engineering college after Tony, they invited me to speak at the dedication ceremony.**

**You don’t have to go, you know.**

**And make them think Tony’s widow doesn’t care? I can’t do anything to “harm” his legacy. But I swear to God, if any protestors show up, I’m putting the suit on. Yes, Tony was a warmonger, but he changed. He died saving their ungrateful asses and I won’t stand for anyone saying anything bad about him now.**

Stephen smiled a bit. **I can come along if you need some extra firepower.**

**Don’t tempt me.**

His smile softened. **Or if you just need a friend there.**

**… I could use one, you’re on.**

**Just send me the details. Suit and tie, I assume?**

**I don’t think a university auditorium is an appropriate place for the Cloak of Levitation, so yes. :)**

Stephen grinned again. **Got it. Cloak will be disappointed, of course.**

**Uh huh. ;)**

**We can go out to dinner after, my treat.**

**You’re perpetually broke and I’m a billionaire, if we go out then it’s my treat.**

His grin widened. **I do have some cash but if you insist…**

They chatted for a few more minutes then Pepper told him the storm was over and she was going to try to get a couple hours of sleep. She sent him the details about the dedication.

**Thanks. I’ll meet you at your place.**

**Thank you for this, Stephen.**

**No need, this is just me looking after a friend.**

**A friend is exactly what I need right now. Have a good afternoon, I’ll see you later.**

**Sleep well.**

He waited until he saw she was offline before shutting down his laptop. _I’ll protect her if necessary, but my main mission is making sure Virginia Potts Stark smiles at least once today._


End file.
